Percy Jackson, Son Of Chaos
by Mage Myrddin
Summary: Percy Jackson has survived two Great Prophecies and everything that both Kronos and Gaia can throw at him. However when he is betrayed, tortured and killed by his friends and family, he leaves in search of a new life. When he returns to the place he cannot help hating, will he forgive those who came so close to destroying him? Or will he be their destiny ... and their doom?
1. Everything's Perfect

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

My name is Percy Jackson. I am the subject of two great prophecies, survivor of Tartarus, Kronos and Gaea. My mother is Sally Jackson. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas.

Yep. You heard me right. God of the seas.

Being a demigod isn't a picnic. Constant monster attacks, end-of-the-world prophecies that you have to stop, and wars that mean you and your friends will probably be dead by the time summer is out.

And let's not forget that most demigods die slow, painful deaths at depressingly young ages.

So yeah. All in all, demigod life sucks.

I thought that now that the giant war was over, I could relax.

I thought I was safe, for a little while.

I was mistaken.

Because not long after that, everything went very, very wrong for me.

The gods decided to kill me.

Annabeth cheated on me.

And I died.


	2. Everything's Not Perfect

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Camp Half-Blood is cool.

I mean, yeah, I'm biased. But Camp Half-Blood is definitely the place to be. It's like a home to me, and all of the people here are my friends, if not my family.

"Hey, Prissy!" Someone called behind me. "Annabeth wants to see you."

I turned and greeted the one and only Clarisse La Rue. She and I had saved one another's lives in the giant war, and since then we'd become, well, friends. I guess she'd finally forgiven me for drenching her in toilet water when I was twelve.

"Thanks, Clarisse." I grinned at her. "Hey, you and Laimer wanna spar later? I think I'm getting out of practice."

Clarisse's spear, Maimer, was a gift from her dad that could shock anyone it came into contact with. We all called it Laimer behind her back, but I was the only one who called it that to her face.

"Watch it, Jackson. I'll get you for that later." She scowled at me and walked off, cradling her spear. I mean, who does that?

I grinned impudently and walked off. Annabeth was probably on the beach. She usually was when something was on her mind. I guess she knew I could find her there.

"Hey, wise girl. How're you doing?" I asked as I walked up to her. Her hair was whipping around in the wind, and she looked beautiful, as always.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said, twisting her hands nervously. What's eating at her? I couldn't contain the feeling that all my peace was about to be shattered, so I looked out at the sea. The waves were crashing loudly and relentlessly on the coastline, the water a shade of stormy grey. Cheerful.

"Percy." Annabeth finally looked at me. Tears were brimming in her intelligent grey eyes. "I'm pregnant."

My world spun and I found myself sitting on the ground. I sat there for a moment, just thinking through what Annabeth told me. Then I pushed myself up and looked at Annabeth with anger in my eyes.

"You're half human." I practically growled. Annabeth blinked at me, confused. "Which means that you don't have thought children. You get pregnant the normal way." I watched understanding dawn in Annabeth's eyes. The waves got higher and rougher as the sea responded to my fury.

"Except for the fact that we've never done that." I continued. "We never took that final step which means that whoever that child's father is," I paused, struggling to force the words past the lump in my throat. "he isn't me." The pain of Annabeth's betrayal had begun to set in. We had been dating, I would have done anything for her, and all the while she had been with someone else.

"You cheated on me." I stepped back, away from her. emShe betrayed me. I fell into Tartarus for her ... and she betrayed me.

"Percy ..." Annabeth began, tears streaming down her face. But I didn't wait to hear any more. I turned and ran all the way back to my cabin. It still hadn't sunk in yet, what she'd done to me, but it would, I knew. And when it does, it's really going to hurt.

I grabbed a drachma from my emergency supply and used the fountain it my cabin to create mist. I tossed the drachma into the fountain and said the incantation.  
"O Goddess, accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson."

The mist wavered and an image appeared. It was so unexpected, so impossible, I couldn't process what it was.

I was standing there.

Me. Black hair, grey streak from holding up the world. Sea green eyes. Standing there, holding a sword coated in ... was that blood?

Suddenly my doppelganger turned and looked directly at me, his gaze watching me cruelly, a small, sadistic grin on his face.

"What ... What did you do?" I asked unsteadily, my voice cracking. The not-me's grin widened and he stepped to the side, allowing me to see two mutilated figures on the floor.

"No." I choked. Mum and Paul.

"They died believing that you'd betrayed them, you know." The other me said almost conversationally. "And the gods will believe the same thing - they'll believe that you murdered your own mother. I'd start running if I were you."

"No." I denied. "I'll just tell them what really happened. I'll tell them about you." But the waver in my voice gave away my doubt.

"Even you don't believe that." He laughed at me.

I tried to believe that they'd listen to me - that they'd understand I hadn't killed my mother and Paul - but the not-me was right; the gods weren't known for giving fair trials, and that was to people that hadn't betrayed them. Tears were streaming down my face. Even if the gods didn't kill me, a part of me had died inside. My mother thought that I'd betrayed her, killed her, and that wasn't something I'd ever be able to take back.

"So you see," evil me continued, "you really have nothing left. You might as well kill yourself now. It will be a far quicker than the death the gods will give to you." And on that cheerful note, he swept his hand through the message. The image dissolved, and soon the mist was only mist again.

I sat there for I don't know how long, stunned. I knew I should be working out a way to make the gods believe me, but to be honest I couldn't care less. My mum is dead, Paul is dead and Annabeth cheated on me. I sat there so long the tears had dried on my face.

Finally there was twelve flashes of light behind me and I knew the Olympians had arrived. I pulled myself up and turn to face them.

They stared at me with disgust and sadness in their eyes. Zeus broke the ominous silence. "Percy Jackson, you stand accused of betrayal against the Olympians and your mortal mother and her husband. You have been found guilty. Sentenced to tortures and then death."

"Wait a moment!" I interrupted. "You found me guilty? I thought the whole point of that was so the accused have a chance to defend themselves!"  
"That is normally the case, yes." Athena responded to my outburst. "However, we were warned that you would twist words around to ... suit yourself."

I gaped in shock. "I never did any of that! My fatal flaw is loyalty, for crying out loud!"

"Unless, of course, you were always loyal to someone else, from a very young age." Dionysus said, and although he looked just as bored as usual, I could tell that he wasn't.

"That's ridiculous." I said. Where is all this coming from? Someone must have put it in the gods heads that I was a traitor ... probably the same guy who told them that it would be dangerous to listen to me.

"This has gone on long enough." Ares interrupted. "We were warned not to listen to him. Let's just punish him already!"

"I thought this day would never come." Athena said drily. "Ares said something intelligent."

"Stop it!" Poseidon snapped. "This is not the time for arguing." He sounded weird. And he looked like he'd been ... crying?

He walked up to me. His usually cheerful eyes were dark with pain as he came to a stop right in front of me. Then he spoke. "You will pay for what you've done." He growled. "And by the time we are finished with you, you'll wish you'd never been born."

And didn't that make my blood run cold.

What happened next - my public torture and subsequent death - was not very pretty. However, one thing and one thing only kept me sane during those hours of pain, and that was my innocence. I was going to die, and I knew it. However, I held out hope that one day the Olympians would realize what they'd done. Not that it would make much of a difference to me, but I'd love to rub the fact that they killed they hero that they owe their continued existence to in their faces. 

**'Nother** **chapter, people.**

 **Enjoy, Shib. :)**


	3. Recruitment

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I am on Charon's boat. Again. The last time we were here we were trying to rescue my mother. The thought made me want to start crying. Again.

I'm dead, by the way. If you hadn't already guessed. And do you know what I want most right now? For Charon to stop moaning about not being paid enough to buy those Italian designer suits. Seriously. He won't stop whining. I don't remember him being this chatty last time.

I felt like yelling, "You think you got it bad? You weren't just tortured and killed FOR NO REASON!"

But if I did that he'd probably leave me to rot on the mortal side of the river, so I kept quiet. For now.

I stared out at the river. If I listened closely I could hear souls screaming in that water. It was all too easy to imagine myself as one of them.

Suddenly, Charon yelped and tumbled sideways, narrowly avoiding being shoved over the side. I looked back at him, and the source of his surprise was immediately obvious. I reached for Riptide but soon realized that I didn't have it. I lost it when Poseidon disowned me, not long after announcing all my so called crimes to the camp. Tears formed in my eyes but I worked hard to push the memories away and after a moment, I succeeded. Accepting that I had no weapon, I prepared myself as best as I could for the unexpected visitor.

A man stepped through the portal. I thought that he was dressed all in black at first, but then I saw the galaxies shimmering and spinning on his robes. He looks like he is in his mid twenties with hair as black as the utter emptiness of space. His eyes are black at first glance, but when I looked again I could see stars in their depths. They are amazing, seeming to contain every possible emotion. I saw that happiness, regret, sympathy and resolve are the main emotions right now though.

"Hello, Perseus. How are you?"

"Uh." I said. Brilliant. Only I could think of that one.

"I am Chaos. Creator of the universe. And it would be my pleasure to offer you a job."

"A job?" I asked, disbelieving. The Creator of the universe wanted to offer me a job?

"Yes. You see I have found that often heroes all across the universe are cast aside or betrayed once their task is done. I then find them, and offer them a place in my army. They usually accept. So you see, you would be among those who understand what you are going through, even if you didn't tell them the specifics."

"You want me to serve in you army." It makes about as much sense as anything else that has happened in the last twenty four hours or so, I suppose.

"Oh goodness me no. You have such a problem with authority thanks to the nature of the sea, you serving under anyone would never work out. No, I want you to command my army."

"Huh." I just stared. I mean, this isn't exactly an everyday occurrence.

"As commander, you would give orders to the entire army. You would travel all over the universe, fighting evil and saving innocents. Not all that different from what you were doing before, but on a much larger scale."

I waited to be able to string together a reasonably intelligent sentence before trying to speak. "Why do you want me?"

"Because you are brave, selfless, loyal, forgiving, a good fighter, you have a reasonable moral compass, and you are a natural leader. Anyone would be lucky to have you as commander. Now, will you accept? I would normally give you time to think it over, but I'm on a tight schedule."

I found my voice again. "I accept."

Chaos beamed at me. Literally, beamed. I could see the suns in his eyes doing happy twirls. "In that case, lets go. Lots to do." He turned and stepped though the portal. I took a deep breath and plunged in after the Lord and Creator of the Universe.

 **Please** **review, people. I read all reviews.**

 **I apologize for the formatting problems. I am fixing it as soon as possible.**

 **Till next time, Shib.**


	4. Dead Friends

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

This place is beautiful.

I could see Chaos's palace in front of me and it is amazing. Imagine Hogwarts, only the walls aren't stone, they're the universe. Literally. There are little stars and planets spinning there along with entire galaxies there, somehow brightening up the black so that the main colour for the walls is dark blue. I like blue.

Inside is just as cool. There are all sorts of odd-looking people wandering about the corridors. I guess that they're from all over the universe. They all bowed as we walked by them, but thankfully they weren't bowing at me, only Chaos.

We trekked all through Chaos's palace until we finally reached our destination. Chaos turned to me as we stopped in front of some double doors.

"Listen, Percy. My universe is divided into ten sectors. Each sector has a commander, a second in command and a third in command. You will be the top commander. You don't have a sector, you listen to the reports of troubles the other sectors are facing and decide which sector of the army deals with which problem."

"So ... each sector of the army monitors a sector of the universe, but if they find a problem it could be any sector of the army that deals with it?" Man, this is killing my head.

"Any sector of the army, or more than one. You decide. Also, if it is a particularly severe threat, you may decide to go yourself. Or I may tell you to. Got all of that?"

I just nodded.

"And by the way, you'll need a new name when you become Commander. I think Thysia will do for you. It means sacrifice."

I nodded again. It fits.

"Come on then!" He led me through the double doors.

The huge room was dominated by a long table, surrounded with thirty three chairs. Three each for the ten sectors, then three more for the overall Commander, Second in command and Third in command. All of the chairs are occupied except for the top three. Chaos led me to the head of the table.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen of my army. There is someone I'd like you all to meet." He pulled me forward. "This is Thysia. I think he'll be your new Commander."

"Well then." A boy who looked like he was no more than fourteen despite the fact that he was probably centuries older than me, sat back in his chair. "Let him sit on his throne. If he's really the person destined to be the Commander, then it will change itself to suit him."

Chaos nodded, then gestured to the chair at the head of the table. "Go on Thysia. Sit down."

I walked up to the throne and gingerly sat. A sudden explosion of colour came from it and suddenly it looked completely different. Whereas before it had been an old fashioned uncomfortable looking solid oak chair, it was now a comfortable sea green armchair, with the Greek words for bravery, loyalty and forgiveness written all over it.

Everyone stared at me. Then, simultaneously, they all stood up and bowed to me. I shifted uncomfortably. I don't like being bowed to.

Chaos, sensing my discomfort, chuckled quietly. "Right then everyone, I believe that concludes the meeting for today. There are some other things I need to sort out with the Commander, so until the next time, you're dismissed."

Chaos then left the hall, pulling me after him. "Right. We need to sort out your second and third in command, and also your elite team. We'll go to my office for that."

He led me down lots of twists and turns before we reached his office. When we finally arrived we collapsed into a small room with a desk, two chairs and a lot of paper.

"Paperwork." Chaos sighed. "The bane of my existence. Come on, sit down."

Chaos sat in the chair behind the desk, and began to explain. "You need to pick two people to be your second and third in command. Anyone you like. Alive or dead, I can bring them back, if they agree of course."

"Living or dead ..." I wondered aloud. "I think I'd like Luke Castellan to be my second in command. And I want Nico Di Angelo to be my third in command."

Luke, who died to kill Kronos and Nico, who died transporting the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood.

"Very well." Chaos said, his eyes twinkling. "And I would like you to pick seven others to become a team of ten, an Elite fighting force."

I thought carefully. "Bianca Di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Zoe Nightshade, Clarisse La Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll." I hadn't planned it this way, but all of them except Clarisse are dead. Connor and Travis died in the second Giant war.

"Okay then." Chaos said. "I'll go ask them." He portaled out, and when he came back he had all nine with him.

"Right, just to make this clear to everyone, you will be much like the hunters in that you don't age but can die in battle. You all still have the powers that your parents passed on to you, but only Percy, Luke and Nico get extra powers because they are the top three in my army. Got that?"

We all nodded. Chaos then formed three balls of light and shot one each into Luke, Nico and I. I couldn't breathe for a second and the light sunk into me, but then the moment passed and I felt fine again. Luke and Nico also seemed fine. Chaos spoke again.

"Percy, you now have the ability to control all the elements, not just water, though water will always come more naturally to you and will also heal you, which the other elements won't do. Luke, you have the power to sense a persons loyalties. If they are about to betray you, you should be able to tell. Nico, you have the power to sense how long until people die. Not with any accuracy, and it isn't set and can always be changed, but if you sense that everyone in one town is going to die at the same time, then that is a pretty big indicator that something huge is going to happen."

We nodded.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

We arrived on the top floor of one of the larger towers.

"This whole floor is yours." Chaos told us. "Your names will be on your bedroom doors. Which reminds me, most of you still need new names. Percy is also Thysia, Luke shall be Epsilon, Nico shall be Omega, Clarisse shall be war, Silena will be Beauty, Charles shall be Forge, Conner can be Jester, Travis shall be Pranker, Zoe is Huntress and Bianca is Angel."

We all nodded and left to explore our new home. It's brilliant. I fell on the bed, exhausted. My last thought before sleep took me was, maybe I could finally be happy here.

 **Enjoy** **another** **chapter. Shib.**


	5. 500 Years Later

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

500 years later

Planet Chaos

Chaos called me to his office for some reason. I don't know why. I hope he wasn't going to try and prank me again. A couple of years ago I pulled a prank on Chaos. He's made several attempts to prank me back, but it's always backfired on him disastrously. Last time he tried it he ended up covered in custard.

I know, I probably shouldn't have tried to prank the creator of the universe, but honestly, it was an accident. I was trying to get the Stoll brothers back for stealing all my stuff, and Chaos popped in at exactly the wrong moment. Sue me.

I knocked on Chaos's office door. A muffled "Come in" could be heard over the sound of paper rustling, so I opened the door and entered.

As always, Chaos was behind on the paperwork. Paper was scattered all over the small room. Chaos is hitting his head on his desk. Repeatedly. I tried not to grin, I really did.

"Good morning, Lord Chaos. How are you today?" I asked him.

He glared up at me. I gave him my best it-wasn't-me look. He didn't seem impressed, for some reason.

"Percy, I called you here for a reason. I wanted to ask you something."

Yes, he called me Percy. We really only use our other names when we're on missions and we don't want anyone to know who we are.

I sat down in the only free chair in the room. "Go ahead."

"Percy, will you be my son?"

"It was said all in a rush so it took me a few seconds to understand, but once I did I couldn't help but smile. "Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'.

Chaos smiled back at me and I felt him relax. He must have been nervous.

"Now that you're my son, you get immortality, along with a lot of my powers. You'll be the second most powerful being in the universe. Here," he took out a knife and made a cut on his hand, then did the same to me and pressed the two cuts together. "You are Perseus Thysia Jackson, prince of the Void, Primordial god of everything and Commander of Chaos Army."

Our hands separated. Power and a sense of well-being filled me.

"Percy." I looked at Chaos. "You are now the Heir to Chaos. Should anything happen to me, you will inherit everything. Literally, everything."

I blinked, and went back to producing brilliant statements. "Huh?"

Chaos laughed. "I need to unlock your powers, Percy. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure, Cha-oh, uh, Dad." I replied. Chaos smiled at me.

"It will hurt, Percy." He warned.

"I'll be fine." I said.

Chaos nodded once and created a glowing golden ball of power in his hand. It was much larger the one he shot into me five hundred years ago. The golden glowing thing leapt off of my father's hand and sped into me.

Pain seized me. It felt like I was burning alive. I collapsed onto the floor, and what seemed like hours later I opened my eyes to find Father leaning over me, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine." I reassured him, pushing myself up. And it was true. I could feel the power in me.

"Thanks, Dad." I said.

"Anytime, son." Chaos replied.

 **More Fanfiction for your enjoyment. Shib.**


	6. 10,000 Years Later

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It's been ten thousand years since I left Earth. Ten thousand years since I was tortured and killed. And in the last ten thousand years I have found my family.

Chaos is now my father. My elite team, made up of Nico/Omega, Luke/Epsilon, Silena/Beauty, Charles/Forge, Clarisse/war, Conner/Jester, Travis/Pranker, Zoe/Huntress and Bianca/Angel are my brothers and sisters. Together, we've had a lot of fun over the last 10,000 years.

I'm not sure weather I hate the Olympians for my death or not. Sure, they unfairly killed me, but if they hadn't then I wouldn't have found Chaos, and these last years have been the happiest of my life, including my time with Annabeth. All the others in my team know what happened with the Olympians and with Annabeth. They are unanimous. They hate most of the Olympians, and they really hate Annabeth. And whilst I might not hate the gods, I do hate Annabeth for what she did to me.

But I guess I'm going to have to put that hatred aside if I am to do as my father asked.

Flashback to earlier that day

My Elite team was summoned to Chaos's office ten minutes ago. It must be another assignment. The Elite team doesn't get to go on assignments as a whole very often, but this looks like one of those rare occasions.

"Elite team." Chaos began, nervously shuffling paper on his desk. "I need you to help stop someone with the intent of taking over the world."

"Where is the trouble exactly?" I asked, a sick feeling beginning in the pit of my stomach. I don't think I am going to like Chaos's answer and by the way he's avoiding meeting my eye he doesn't think I'll like it either.

"Earth. I need you to help the gods win another war, this time against Tartarus and Nyx." Chaos finally met my eyes, and like always I could clearly see the emotion in his. He was feeling primarily worry, pain and sadness about having to ask me to go back there. However he was also feeling resolve, and I knew that this was important to him somehow.

All of that took a few seconds, in which my team had been yelling objections and obscenities at Chaos. They knew about all of the pain and betrayal I felt there, and objected to the mission on my behalf. But for some reason Chaos thought that it needed doing, so that was what we'd do.

I stood up. "We'll do it." I told Chaos. "But you owe me huge after this."

Chaos nodded, and I walked out.

End of Flashback

So that was that then. Sentenced back to Earth. I sighed. I'm going to regret agreeing to go back, I know it. I collapsed onto my bed and quickly fell asleep.

But of course, I couldn't have a dreamless sleep. Oh no.

I'm tied up in the amphitheatre. I hurt everywhere. Sweat and blood covers my skin. My bare chest, covered in bruises, throbs in anticipation of what I am about to suffer. Hephaestus hands the cherry-red brand to Poseidon, my ex-father. He holds it steadily, steel in his eyes. He walks over to me and presses the words to my chest. I grit my teeth. I refuse to scream. I refuse.

Red-hot pain shot through me and I struggled to keep still as my nerves screamed for relief. I knew that if I moved it would hurt more. Finally Poseidon pulled the brand away from my charred, melted flesh. I looked down at the words, forever stuck on my chest: Traitor to Olympus.

Three horn blasts came from the center of camp. An attack. I felt my heartbeat stutter and my vision dim. I'd lost too much blood. I heard screams of pain from campers and monsters roaring in triumph. I hope they're okay. The campers didn't do anything to hurt me.

My heartbeat stopped. So did my breathing. Darkness consumed me. My last thought was, I'm really dying. Not almost dying, not I'll be back dying. Just dying. Dead. The End.

 **Kinda grim. Quite painful. Still reading? Good.**

 **Shib.**


	7. The Gods Of Olympus

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I woke up from the nightmare shaking and sweating. It's been ages since I've had a dream like that, but one pops up now and then. It was probably brought on by yesterdays conversation. I sighed as I realized I'd probably have more of those nightmares when we're staying at Camp Half-Blood. Oh well. As a demigod I lived through constant bad dreams during the second titan and giant wars. Falling into Tartarus didn't help matters either.

Unable to keep still, I got up and wondered into my ensuite bathroom. I hesitated for a minute by the mirror, before lifting my shirt over my head and staring at those awful words carved into my chest.

Traitor to Olympus.

The scars all over my body have faded now. They are barely visible white lines, almost unrecognisable as scars. The brand on my chest, however, is less faded than the others, though just as silvery. I usually try to avoid looking at it but today I didn't bother. It couldn't bring back many more bad memories than visiting Olympus and Camp Half-Blood would.

I received a message from Chaos, telling me to be ready to leave in five minutes. I grabbed the spare packed bag I always keep from under the bed, put on my mask and left to meet Chaos.

When we were all there and ready to go, Chaos decided to drop one last bomb on us. "As you know, what we call Chaos time moves faster than time on other planets. So less time will have passed on Earth than on Chaos planet. In fact, I think that it's been about five years since Percy's - sorry, Thysia's death for the Olympians."

We just stared at him. "You're only telling us now?" Clarisse yelled.

"Sorry." Chaos apologized. "But I didn't see any point in worrying you ahead of time."

"So you just decide to leave us a nasty surprise minutes before we go to see the Olympians?" Epsilon demanded angrily.

"Basically." Chaos agreed cheerfully. "Oh look, it's time to go and see the gods. Come along." He created a portal and stepped through it. We looked at each other before we followed him. "Coward male." Huntress grumbled. We jumped through the portal together.

The throne room at Olympus was almost exactly the same as I remembered it. Hades and Hestia, however, now have their own thrones. Good. They deserve it.

As usual, the gods are arguing. I've no idea what about, and I don't particularly care. I just want them to stop.  
Unsurprisingly they didn't notice our entrance. They must have been too busy behaving like infants.

Omega stepped forward and shouted, "shut up!"

All of the gods turned and stared at our rude interruption. I guess it isn't everyday that a bunch of strangers come into your home and start yelling at you.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Zeus thundered. Typical god of the sky.

"I am Chaos, Creator of the universe. I am here to offer my help and support in the upcoming war against Tartarus. These ten behind me are the most highly trained team in my army, known as the Elite. If you accept my help then they will be stationed at your Camp Half-Blood, training the demigods for the war until the Elite are needed."

"And if we don't accept your help?" Zeus asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Then you are even stupider than you look." I stepped in. "We are offering help. Don't turn it down for the sake of your pride."

Zeus went purple. Then he started breathing again. He narrowed his eyes at me, but instead of threatening to blast me with his bolt, he did something I never would have thought he'd do.

"I think I've met you before."

I went still, but only for a second. Zeus was thinking. I needed him to stop. Best way to do that was to make him angry.

"Fortunately I haven't met you before. I don't think I could survive two meetings with someone as arrogant as you."

As expected, this really irritated Zeus. Thankfully Chaos stepped in, quite neatly cutting off Zeus's rather annoying voice. "Forgive my son, Zeus, but he bears a grudge against the gods. It would be wise not to irritate him. He will help you, but that doesn't mean he likes it. If you give him a reason to hurt you ..." Chaos didn't finish that sentence. He didn't need to. I was radiating power far greater than the gods, and Zeus could feel it. The thought of all that power directed at him made the king of the gods pale.

"Of course." He said. "Forgive my impudence, but how are we supposed to trust your Elite team when we can't even see their faces?"

"Point taken. You can see the identity of all, except my son. However, they can keep their identities a secret at Camp Half-Blood."

"That is acceptable." Zeus agreed.

I stepped forward. "I am Thysia, adopted son of Chaos, Prince of the Void, Primordial god of everything, leader of the Elite team and Commander of Chaos Army."

Luke stepped forward. "This is Epsilon, second in command of Chaos Army and member of the Elite team."

Nico stepped forward. "This is Omega, third in command of Chaos army and member of the Elite team."

Clarisse stepped forward. "This is War, second in command of the Elite team."

Zoe stepped forward. "This is Huntress, third in command of the elite team."

Silena stepped forward. "This is Beauty, member of the Elite team."

Beckendorf stepped forward. "This is Forge, member of the Elite team."

Bianca stepped forward. "This is Angel, member of the Elite team."

Conner and Travis stepped forward. "This is Jester and Pranker, members of the Elite team."

"That is all very well and good," said Hephaestus, "but who are you?"

"Come on Dad," Forge exclaimed, grinning. "I know that you're better with machines than with people but surely you recognise your own son?" He slipped off his hood.

"Charles?" Hephaestus asked, disbelieving.

"And Mom's gone blind if she didn't see this coming." Silena joined her boyfriend of ten thousand years with her hood off. Aphrodite squealed in excitement, probably sensing the emotion between the two.

"It's good to see you, my lady." Zoe murmured, walking towards Artemis. "It's been a long time." She slipped off her hood. Artemis smiled. "Welcome back, Zoe."

"Thank you, Milady." Zoe stepped back.

Nico and Bianca walked towards Hades, pulling down their hoods as they went. "Hello Father."

Hades just sat there an stared. Probably wondering how he failed to notice that his children's souls had left the Underworld.

"You better not have forgotten us, dad!" The twins yelled towards Hermes, pulling down their hoods. Hermes smiled at them. "Jester and Pranker, eh? Why am I not surprised?"

Clarisse bowed towards Ares before flinging off her hood. "Hey dad. Long time no see."

Ares laughed. "Second in command to one of the most well known fighting forces in the universe? That's my girl." Clarisse beamed with pride.  
"So, only Epsilon still hasn't revealed his identity." Athena counted off the others and myself, knowing that I'm not going to reveal my identity.

Luke sighed and pleaded to Chaos. "Do I have to do this?" He whined. Chaos nodded. "Think of it as payback for that whoopee cushion on your first day."

"But that was ages ago." Luke moaned.

"Immortal over here." Chaos pointed out. "Ages ago is barely anything to me."

Luke groaned and ripped off his hood before he could think better of it. The Olympians gasped in surprise. They weren't expecting him. Hermes quickly shrunk himself to human size, then strode over and hugged him, before muttering something in his ear and returning to his place.

"Why are they all from this world?" Athena asked suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Chaos looked at her in confusion.

"At least nine of the ten are from this world. Why so many? There must be others with similar skills whom you could have recruited." Damn Athena. She's smart. I wonder how long it'll take her to figure out who I am.

"I didn't decide entry for the Elite team. I picked Thysia to be the leader, and he handpicked the others in his team. If you want to know why he picked your children, you'll have to ask him."

The Olympians looked at me. They weren't going to let the subject drop now. I didn't bother to wait for Athena to ask me the same question.

"The Army of Chaos keeps an eye on all wars. It came to our attention that war was brewing in your world when Perseus Jackson left on a quest to retrieve the master bolt. I watched the second titan war unfold from beginning to end, and then I did the same for the second giant war. I was asked to put together the Elite team not long after. The people I chose for the team died in your wars, died before their time. I chose them because out of all the people in all the universe, I felt that they deserved a second chance."

"I see." Zeus commented.

"Now that we are all friends, I'm going to leave you be." Chaos said. "Remember, Zeus, Thysia doesn't like you. Don't irritate him." And on that happy note, Chaos portaled out.

"Where's Poseidon?" Bianca asked. I looked at her, startled. They never mentioned that name. Not around me. Then I looked up at Poseidon's throne. Bianca was right. He isn't here, and I would have realized that sooner if I hadn't been avoiding looking in his direction, afraid he would recognise me.

The gods shifted, looking down at their collective feet.

"He is fading." Apollo was the one who had spoken. "I've done all I can to bring him back, but guilt over his son's death is eating at him. I can only slow the process, not stop it."

"What do you mean, guilt over his son's death?" I asked. I couldn't help it, I knew it will look suspicious, but I need to know.

"I thought you said you watched the wars? Surely you know what happened?"

"I want to hear it from your point of view." I said, expressionless.

"Percy was a good kid." Ares began. I blinked. Ares just said that? "He didn't like me very much, and vice versa, but that was because we fought a couple of times and he won. As much as I might've disliked him, though, I was impressed by his loyalty and determination. Not that I'd ever tell him that, of course." He added.

"His fatal flaw was loyalty." Athena spoke up. "We knew that, yet we still believed that he would betray us."

"I was so paranoid." Zeus spoke out. "I could only see that he could betray us, not that he would."

"We were watching the demigods train from Olympus as usual, when a visitor arrived. He said he was from another world, and he had news on a traitor of Olympus. He showed us a recording of Percy murdering his mother and stepfather. He claimed that Percy was loyal to someone else, someone he'd known since childhood. He said that we would have to be careful about confronting Percy. He said that Percy had a gift with words, and would be able to make them suit him, leaving him looking perfectly innocent, which was why we had to decide if he was guilty or not without him present. We found him guilty, sentenced him to torture and death." Hades stopped talking. That's the most I've ever heard him say.

"And that's what we did." Artemis spoke. "He was one of the few men I ever respected, and I let them kill him."

"We watched Poseidon torture him. He was furious, you see. He believed that Percy had killed his old love. Percy died from the torture mere moments after a monster attack on camp begun. They'd found a way to get past the barrier that protects camp."

"That won't happen again." Zeus promised. "I've upgraded it."

"There was a shape changing monster there, one I've never seen before." Athena continued talking. "Before the army attacked, he turned into the person that convinced us that Percy was guilty and said, "Percy really was loyal, you know. You needn't have killed him." Then he transformed into Percy and said, "He really didn't kill his parents. He didn't need to. I did it for him." Then the monsters attacked. We tried to kill that particular monster, but we failed. A lot of demigods died that day."

"Poseidon has been fading since then. I've tried to help, but he feels too much guilt over what he did. Unless Percy suddenly turns up and forgives him, Poseidon will fade." Apollo said, depressed.

"What are the chances of winning this war without him?" I asked. Ares and Athena glanced at each other. "Low." She said. "It wasn't just his powers that we used in war. Now that he is fading, his people are fading too. His Cyclops forges supplied all of our armies with weapons and armour. Now they can't do that."

"So without him, it'll be very difficult to win this war?" Luke asked.

"Yes." Hephaestus said. "I can make up for some of what he did, but not all."

"I'll go and talk to him." I offered.  
"What would you know about what he is going through?" Dionysus asked rudely.

"People I love have died horribly painful deaths because of me." I said. "I probably understand better than you do." And on that note, I flashed out to Poseidon's palace.

 **Foreshadowing** **just** **a** **little. Will Percy reveal his identity?** **Will** **the** **author** **stop** **asking** **rhetorical** **questions?**

 **...** **Probably** **not.** **Shib.**


	8. Visiting My Ex-Father

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I flashed out, leaving the Olympians and my team behind. They are perfectly capable of getting to Camp Half-Blood without me, and I need to make sure that Poseidon fights in this war. It will be difficult to win without him.

I wonder how I am going to convince him to put aside his feelings and fight. It might prove impossible, if Poseidon refuses to fight. If he does ...

If he does then I might have to reveal myself.

I push that thought aside. I would do what I had to do. I wouldn't let anyone die because I was to chicken to face my past. Even the Olympians.

Poseidon's palace was nothing like I remembered. He'd rebuilt it after the second Titan war, and it was bigger and grander than the first. But that wasn't what I was referring to.

It looked ... abandoned. The walls were on the point of falling down, and the courtyard, once busy and full of life, was empty, and as silent as the grave. Doors swung open and closed on squeaky hinges. I walked through the once-beautiful place, unable to match the memory I had of this place and the reality around me.

I couldn't help but wonder, though, why if Poseidon had loved me so much as to do this to himself out of guilt, he had been able to hurt me in the first place.

I reached the throne room and paused outside. The place seemed haunted, sad. I wondered if I would be able to pull him out of this depression. A small part of me wondered if I wanted to.

I pulled open the doors and walked in. Poseidon was sitting slumped on his throne. The room was empty apart from us. Good. If I have to reveal myself, it will be to as few people as possible.

"Poseidon." I said. Poseidon lifted his head, and for the first time in ten thousand years, I laid eyes on my father.

Much like when his palace, Atlantis, was being attacked during the Second Titan war, Poseidon looked old. Grey hair stuck out from his head in tufts, and unhappy wrinkles lined his face. His eyes were still sea green, but dull and lifeless. The spark had gone out of them, just like they did in mine, all those years ago. I got it back, I recovered, but it took many years and very good friends. I wondered again how I should try to revive him.

"Who are you?" The god of the seas asked me.

"I am Thysia, Chaos's adopted son, the second most powerful being in the universe and commander of Chaos Army."

"You must be here to help with the war." He said. He spoke slowly, as though in pain.

"I am. How much do you know about the war?"

He shrugged. "Not much. I haven't gone to any of the Olympian Council meetings since I ... since my son ..."

He bowed his head, unable to continue. I waited patiently for him to recover. Despite all the pain he had caused me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even if I wasn't sure I could forgive him.

"My son died." Poseidon continued. "And it was my fault. I killed him myself, blinded by my own anger. Only afterwards did we realize that he was innocent. We were fooled. I was fooled. Once we realized what had happened, it was decided that Hades would award him Elysium, regardless of what the judges ruled, but ... he disappeared. Charon remembers bringing him onto the boat to cross into the underworld, but he never arrived, and Charon has no memory of the boat ride itself. His soul is missing. He could be anywhere by now, and we have no way of finding him. No way of telling him that we're sorry ..."

I stood there in silence, astounded by what I had heard. I'd already known that all the gods regretted what had happened, but Poseidon's voice was so burdened with pain and guilt, it was obvious that he would do anything to be forgiven. And suddenly, I knew what I had to do to make him help with the war.

"What kind of a person was your son?" I asked.

"Kind. Caring. Loyal. Faithful. He gained Artemis's approval, that should tell you a lot about him. Why?"

I ignored his question. "So he basically does for the gods, what Chaos Army does for the universe?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. Where are you going with th..." His voice trailed off as an idea occurred to him. "Are you saying you know where my son is?"  
"Yes." Right in front of you. "Chaos found him on that boat. Chaos erased Charon's memory after offering Percy a job."

"In Chaos Army. Makes sense. It's the kind of thing he would do, saving people all the time. But where is he now? And what has he done in the last few years?"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know about your son. I swear on the river Styx." I promised, and thunder rolled. "But only once we've won the war. And of course, although we could win without your help, we'll certainly win faster if you do help."

Poseidon stared at me. I could practically see the cogs turning in his head. Finally he reached a decision. "I will help the Olympians win the war, and once it is over you will tell me about my son."

I nodded. I could live with that. But Poseidon wasn't finished.

"And as a guarantee I want you to answer three questions about Percy now."

I hesitated. "I will answer what I can, but I refuse to answer questions like, "Where is he?" or "How do I find him?" I need you here for the war, I won't give you a reason to run off."

Poseidon chuckled dryly. "Fair enough." He paused, considering his question. "Is he happy, now? In Chaos Army, I mean."

I blinked. I hadn't expected that as a question. "He is doing what it is his nature to do - saving people. He has friends, which are a family to him of sorts. He has a home. I would say, he is happier than he ever expected to be again, but part of him will always belong to those who betrayed him."

Poseidon nodded. He was still grey and old, but hope had kindled in his eyes, and I thought that maybe he looked a little less wrinkled. Perhaps I was doing some good.

Poseidon asked his next question. "Is he well? Physically?"

"He is fine." I reassured him. "Chaos healed him when he agreed to be part of Chaos Army. And though he has been hurt seriously since, he has always pulled through, escaping permanent damage."

Poseidon asked the question that was bothering him the most. "Why did he never come back?"

"Would you come back to the place that held all of your bad memories? To the place that the very worst, most life-shattering things that could have happened, happened to you? A place that you'd spent the last few thousand years trying to forget?"

Poseidon gaped at me. "Few thousand years?"

"Time moves faster on Chaos Planet." I answered. "Much faster. I've spent ten thousand years in Chaos Army, and it hasn't even been a decade back on my birth planet."

"Wouldn't Percy be dead? If thousands of years had passed?"

"Members of Chaos Army are given a kind of half-immortality, much like your Hunters of Artemis. They do not age, but can die in battle."

"I see." Poseidon relaxed, his momentary fear forgotten. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to if I am to aid my family properly in this war."

"Of course." I nodded, and flashed out, back to Olympus.

 **Words, words, words.**

 **Bye, Shib.**


	9. Camp-Half Blood

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

I flashed onto Olympus to find an argument in full swing. Most of the Olympians were yelling at my team, and they were yelling back wholeheartedly.

"I am not arrogant!" Zeus thundered.

"I can smile! I just don't want to!" Hades screamed.

"Eat more cereal!" Demeter yelled.

"This is just priceless." Hermes was filming the whole thing, barely able to hold the phone steady due to laughter. Apollo was already rolling on the floor, laughing almost hysterically.

"Keep quiet! I'm trying to sleep." Dionysus grumbled loudly.

"Men! You're all the same!" Artemis moaned.

"I am not wrong!" Athena protested at the top of her voice.

"Zeus, you are the most arrogant, condescending prick I have ever had the misfortune to meet!" Nico was yelling.

"Maybe if you learned how to smile, everyone wouldn't hate you so much." Silena was pointing out to Hades.

"I will not eat more cereal! I hate the stuff!" Bianca was screaming at Demeter.

Clarisse was trying to snatch the videophone from Hermes. "Stop filming, it isn't funny!"

The Stoll's had followed Apollo's example and were laughing so hard I wondered where they found the time to breathe.

"You should be sleeping at night-time, not in the middle of important meetings!" Zoe was valiantly trying to make Dionysus listen.

"Hey! Not all men are the same!" Luke was talking to Artemis.

"Athena, you are wrong. Frequently." Charles pointed out, sat by his fathers throne, tinkering with some gadget just like his father.

"HEY!" I yelled louder than any of them. "Why exactly has this turned into an argument with all the logic and common sense worthy of two-year-olds?"

Everyone gaped at me before looking down at there feet ashamedly, gods and warriors both.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," I bowed mockingly at the gods. "We'll go to camp half-blood and help train your children to survive, shall we?" And with that, I flashed us all out to the borders of camp half-blood.

We stood at the base of Thalia's pine, looking over camp with amusement and poorly disguised contempt.

"We could have already killed everyone here by the time they raised the alarm." Epsilon pointed out. Yes, we are back to using our codenames. I don't want to give up our identities to the campers, seeing as it was one of the best-kept secrets in the universe. Besides, I don't want to face Annabeth.

Camp was just as I remembered it, and I felt a pang in my heart as I remembered my home. Yes, Camp Half-Blood was the place that held the most terrors for me, but it was also the place that I'd discovered good friends, gone on my first quest, and fallen in love. I1t held good memories as well as bad.

The conch horn rang out three times, the signal for an attack. Campers swarmed around the armoury, before charging up the hill towards us, Chiron in the lead.

When they finally reached us, they stopped just inside the protective barrier, reluctant to attack. They obviously hadn't seen anyone like us before.

"Hello. My name is Chiron, can I help you with anything?" The centaur asked nervously.

"Good afternoon, Chiron. My name is Thysia, I am the adopted son of Chaos, Prince of the Void, Primordial god of everything, leader of the Elite team and Commander of Chaos Army. We were sent here to offer our aid to the gods. They have accepted, so we shall be training your campers until the war starts in earnest and we are required elsewhere."

Chiron blinked. I suppose it isn't every day that the adopted son of Chaos shows up on your doorstep, even if you're a three thousand year old trainer of heroes. He bowed quickly, unwilling to offend me. Little did he know he probably couldn't have offended me if he tried. His training had saved my life too many times for that. I gestured for him to rise. "No need for that, I don't like people bowing to me."

"Very well then," Chiron said, straightening up. "It is a pleasure to have you, Thysia. May we know who these others are?"

And so the introductions began again. I got bored after a while, so I tuned out and studied the campers instead. There were much less campers than I remembered. I wonder if the attack that began as I lay dying had anything to do with that? Zeus did say that lots of demigods were lost in that particular attack. One thing I noticed though, as much as I tried not to - it was summer here, but I had seen no sign of Annabeth, and my abilities indicated that she wasn't simply using her invisibility cap, either. Annabeth must not be at camp, though I have no idea why. Her curiosity wouldn't let her ignore unusual events, of that I was certain. She wanted to know everything too much.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the gods, major and minor alike, walked up the hill to join us. My surprise must have shown, since Demeter answered my unspoken question.

"Once the hero of the great prophecy died and we realized the error of our ways, we decided to honour his wishes as best we could. One such wish was that we claim all our children by the time they reach thirteen so that they did not feel abandoned by us. However, we felt that we could do better and so abolished the ancient law that stated that we could not have regular contact with our children. As a result we have been spending almost as much time in Camp Half-Blood as we have on Olympus."

"Huh." War said, watching Ares talk to one of her siblings. "They're learning how to be good parents. Go figure."

"I have admit, it is pretty weird." Pranker said. "But definitely very cool." Jester said.

Forge chuckled quietly. "Some things however, never change." He pointed over to Hephaestus who was surrounded by his children. He had a look of concentration on his face, like he was trying to figure out what would be a good thing to say. The rest of us smiled quietly at the sight.

Suddenly the moment of peace was broken as the horn rang out three times again. Demigods all grabbed their weapons and looked at Zeus. "Where are they attacking?" Chiron asked Zeus worriedly. Zeus closed his eyes briefly in concentration. "The beach." He announced. "Poseidon has not been able to attend his duties lately, they must have been able to use boats to access camp." As one, we all turned and ran for the beach. My team easily outpaced the campers, even Chiron, and so we arrived first.

The boats had just run aground as we reached the beach. We drew our weapons and stood ready. There are three boats, each filled with monsters. I could see telkhines, hellhounds and empousa. We could probably take them down in just a few minutes, but I doubted that that would be a good idea. I mind messaged my team. emAttack when they step on land, but not before. Do not use powers, and take longer than necessary to kill them. Try to move slower than normal. This is probably a test to see our strengths and weaknesses. If we appear weaker than we really are, then they may underestimate us in the future.

A chorus of yes sirs sounded in my head as my team registered my orders.

The hellhounds came first. They shadow travelled behind us and tried to attack from there. However, War, Epsilon and I had already anticipated this and turned to meet them as the others dealt with the monsters pouring from the boats. I dodged the first hellhounds teeth as it lunged for me and jabbed my sword into it's shoulder, causing it to yelp before exploding into dust. I slashed at the next hellhound and it spun to face me, but before I could attack, it exploded into dust after being hit by ... was that lightning?

I looked around, and sure enough the gods had joined the fight. Zeus was the one who had killed my hellhound, but he didn't hang around to chat. He was already off, soaring upwards, presumably to get a better idea of what was going on and to help those that needed it the most. Hades had summoned a skeleton army, Demeter was working with some satyrs to trap empousa in various plants that were suddenly sprouting up. Dionysus was brandishing a broken beer bottle at a group of terrified telkhines.

My team were doing well. None of them had sustained so much as a scratch so far and all were holding out well against the monsters without making it apparent that they weren't trying their hardest.

As I watched the battle, something caught my attention. The sea was acting strangely, boiling slightly as though something was just under the surface. Suddenly the water exploded upwards, engulfing the ships. When it settled again, all that was left was pieces of debris no bigger than a foot in diameter. My eyebrows rose. That was quite the display of power for a fading god. He must have really got a move on with his duties to be recovering at this rate.

Speaking of the sea god, once the water had calmed, a man stood in the place of the unnatural squall. Poseidon. He was not as old as before, but he still did not look like the father I had known in my demigod days. Now he was about forty. He had a full head of hair again. It was mostly black, but he had two white streaks, one at each temple. The lines were mostly gone, except for a few marking his grief. His eyes hadn't yet regained their sparkle, but they did have a couple things that I hadn't seen in my visit to his palace. Hope was there, but that was subdued, like he was afraid to hope. Mostly I saw determination. He had decided to find out about me, to talk to me if he could, no matter if I forgave him or not, and if he needed to win this war to make that happen, then that is what he would do. Gods help anyone who stands in his way. The sea cannot be tamed.

With Poseidon's arrival and the destruction of their escape route, the morale of the monsters broke. They were dealt with quickly and easily. Thankfully no-one had died in the attack and once the wounded had been taken to the infirmary, the Olympians gathered around Poseidon, looks of shock and happiness on their faces. Even Hades was smiling, a sight which caused all demigods who beheld it to shiver. Zeus quickly pulled his brother into a hug, before letting him go just as fast, a sight which made almost all of the gods smile.

"Brother." Hera greeted. "You're ... better."

Poseidon smiled sadly. "Not completely, dear sister. Whether I will ever be truly better remains to be seen. But for now, I am ... able."

Dionysus looked at Poseidon curiously, before turning to me. "What exactly did you say to him? We tried everything, but he wouldn't listen."

"Perhaps that is better discussed in a council meeting." I suggested. "I'm sure Athena would like to debate the meaning behind this attack anyway, and talking about Poseidon's recovery should not take too much more of your time."

"It's settled then. We'll have a council meeting now." Zeus announced. "Brother, will you be attending?"

Poseidon nodded. "I will. I have a lot to catch up on."

"Then we'll see you there." Hermes grinned. The gods then dissolved in a bright light, presumably on the way to Olympus. I turned to Epsilon.

"Help Chiron look after camp, and set up a training schedule. We need to teach the campers all we can in the time we have." I ordered.

"Right-o, Commander." Luke saluted before walking off to help the camp. I shook my head at his antics, and flashed to Olympus.

 **Was** **the** **fight** **scene okay? Please tell me in reviews.**

 **Shib**.


	10. Council Meeting

Disclaimer. Not mine.

I flashed into the throne room of Olympus to find the Olympians all sat in their seats of power, waiting for me. Even Poseidon was here, although he didn't look too happy about it. I suppose it is because he is only here to win the war so he can find out more about Percy. If only he knew.

I still didn't know weather I would reveal myself to him after the war. After all, I could tell him about my life, then make up a heroic death for me a couple of years before the start of the war. Or I could just tell him the truth, that his son is now the commander and adopted son of Chaos.

Yeah, maybe not. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Zeus greeted me. "There you are, Thysia. Are you ready for the meeting to begin?" I nodded, and Zeus continued. "Well then, lets get started. Artemis, what have you found out about the monsters that attacked camp?"

"My hunters searched along the shoreline for evidence of where the monsters boarded the boats to attack camp and found their tracks not two miles from camp. We followed the tracks back and found a secondary force of two hundred monsters hiding within easy striking distance of camp."

"Very well. Tomorrow I want you to take your hunters and kill them. Take some of Apollo cabin if you do not have enough people. I want you to make sure that camp is as protected as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." Artemis replied.

"Athena, have you been able to discover the purpose behind today's attack?" Zeus questioned.

"I have no evidence, father, but I believe that the first monster attack on camp in weeks coincides too well with the arrival of Chaos Army to be coincidence. I think that this attack was meant to test their strengths and weaknesses."

"I agree. This was not chance." I spoke up.

"Does this mean that we have a spy in camp? Who told the enemy of Chaos Army's arrival?" Hermes asked, no doubt thinking of Luke.

"Can't be." Dionysus said. "Much as I hate to admit it, none of the brats knew that Chaos Army was coming. Hades, we didn't even find out until five minutes before they showed up at camp, and that was only because they decided to be nice and notify us instead of just turning up out of the blue."

"Stop using my name as a curse." Hades grumbled, but was widely ignored.

"Dionysus is correct." Hestia joined in. "How could the campers have known that Chaos Army was coming when we did not? Many small things that turn out to be very large indeed can be heard at the hearth, but I heard not a whisper. I do not believe a camper could have known."

"You are, of course, missing the obvious solution. If the spy is not in your ranks, they must be in mine." I stated.

"That would be the logical solution. However, we do not know if this spy has ways of knowing things that we do not. The spy may still be within our ranks. We have no way of knowing for certain." Athena chimed in.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. We all know how that turns out." Apollo glared daggers at most of his fellow immortals and I smiled faintly. Apollo was one of the three Olympians, not counting Hestia and Hades who at the time were not on the council and so had no vote, who said that I was innocent. Being the god of Truth, he knew that I wasn't lying when I said I was innocent. He must still hold it against the council for not listening to him. I saw Poseidon visibly flinch at Apollo's words. A small, petty part of me swelled in spite as I saw that. I mentally squished it. Now was not the time. Even if I did have every right to be a vindictive bastard for what he had done. I broke the awkward silence that ensued Apollo's comment.

"If the spy is in Chaos Army, they'd have to be pretty low-level. Anyone higher would have caught Luke's attention and we would know about them."

Athena frowned at me. "How so?"

"Luke has the ability to sense people's loyalties. If someone who'd betrayed us got too close to him, he'd be able to tell that they'd switched sides." I explained his special gift.

"I wonder if his past loyalties had any bearing on his power?" Athena mused.

"Thysia." Artemis drew my attention away from Athena. "Could you arrange it so Luke is in contact with all of the campers at one time or another to see if there is a spy at camp?"

I nodded. "I'll arrange it. It shouldn't be too difficult. Luke is a good teacher and an even better swordsman. He can be a trainer there."

"Very well then, so now we have done all we can to stop this spy, can someone please tell me what you did," Hades pointed at me. "To convince my brother to help us in this war."

All the gods looked at me and Poseidon, waiting for one of us to speak up. I looked at Poseidon, who appeared to be afraid. I wonder why. I shook off the thought and began to explain.

"The soul of Perseus Jackson went missing, did it not?" I asked, directing my question to Hades.

"Yes." He frowned. "Disappeared without a trace. Charon's memory had been wiped, and so far any attempts to restore it have failed. We have no idea where he has gone, or who took him, since memory is not something that Percy had the power to change."

"Perseus met Chaos on the boat ride to the underworld."

For a heartbeat, there was silence in the room. Then chaos broke loose as all the gods except Poseidon began yelling all at once.

"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed. "Thysia, would you please expand on that statement? We have been trying to find Percy to atone for our mistakes for five years now. If you know where he is, please tell us."

"Perseus was offered a job in Chaos Army, by Chaos himself. Perseus accepted, so Chaos erased Charon's memory and took Perseus to Chaos Planet, where he has been living in between missions ever since."

"So he's alive?" Apollo asked, hope in his tone.

"Yes. Yes, he's alive." I couldn't help but wonder if I'd given too much away. It would only take one mistake, and Athena would figure out who I am.

"Can we talk to him?" Apollo asked.

"Weather or not you talk to him depends on weather or not he wants to talk to you. I will, however be making a full report on the war when we get home, which usually includes not only details on the war, but on who fought and how they have changed, including your newfound closeness with your demigod children and your regret over the murder of your saviour. For some reason, I am almost certain that this report will find it's way to Perseus, even if it isn't supposed to, strictly speaking."

"Thank you." Zeus said. His eyes shone with sincerity. He really had changed.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Percy. A part of him broke when you betrayed him, and no matter how many people he saves, it won't heal until he has forgiven you. I hope, for your sake, that you are worth forgiving."

"So do we." Athena said. I glanced at her. She was staring down at her lap, tears brimming in her eyes. I looked away quickly. She wanted you dead, she wanted you dead. I chanted to myself. You can't forgive them all so quickly. They've only dealt with this for five years, you've dealt with it for thousands.

So you should be over it by now. A small part of my mind told me.

Shut up, I told it.

"In order to get Poseidon's aid in the coming war, I promised him information on Percy, once we've won. He agreed, as long as I answered three of his questions about Percy. I did that. Poseidon can tell you what I told him." I finished, and gestured for Poseidon to start talking.

I tuned out as Poseidon informed the council of everything he knew, including the questions he asked, my answers to them and the piece of information I'd let slip about chaos time moving faster. I took the time to look around the room properly. It was redesigned after the second titan war when most of Olympus was destroyed. I recognised the pieces of it that were designed by Annabeth. It made he familiar pang in my heart come back, but I ignored it.

I walked over to the hearth in the room. Hestia was in her throne at the moment but I knew that usually she would be here, or at Camp Half-Blood, tending the flames. I couldn't help but remember my sixteenth birthday. emHope survives best at the hearth./em Those words had served me well in the darkest of times, not only during the great prophecy but also in Chaos Army, when we were facing a particularly difficult enemy.

"Thysia?" Zeus interrupted my reverie, which was good, because thinking about that would not end well. "May I ask you a question?"

"You may ask. I may not answer." My voice was cold. I saw Zeus visibly flinch. Oops. I reigned in my anger. I shouldn't take it out on the Olympians. For once, the bad memories weren't their fault.

"When you first arrived on Olympus to offer your aid, Chaos said that you bore a grudge against us. Is that because of Percy?"

"Yes. Percy and I are friends on Chaos. He told me his story, his quests, his whole life, and in turn I told him mine. That's why all of the people in the Elite team are from this world. They are Percy's friends."

"So that's it. I never completely bought the whole 'I watched Percy's quests' thing." Athena commented. "It just didn't fit for some reason."

"I imagine not." I went back to staring into the fire.

"Well." Zeus started. "I think that about wraps it up for this meeting. Council dismissed!"

The room was filled with flashes of light as the gods and goddesses travelled away. I heard small, light footsteps approach me, but I did not look up as I greeted her.

"Hello, Hestia."

"Hello, Thysia. How are you?" She stood next to me now.

"Fine." I waited for a few moments, then spoke again, considerably kinder and softer than I had in the meeting. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Just one thing." She paused, and I sensed that she was trying to decide how to say what was on her mind. I chuckled softly. "It's okay, Hestia. I don't bite. Not to you, anyway."

She remained silent for a moment before deciding to speak. "Is the reason you don't mind me because I never did anything to harm you, Percy?"

"Yes, I-" I stopped suddenly and tensed as I realized what I'd admitted to. It was Hestia's turn to chuckle softly.

"It's okay, Percy. If you haven't told anyone yet, it's because you're not ready."

"You won't tell?" I asked.

"No, I won't tell." I looked at her, and she smiled reassuringly at me. I relaxed again.

We sat in silence for a while. I would have left, but I could tell that she still had something on her mind. "You are still troubled about something. What is it?" I gently asked her.

"Will you forgive Poseidon and the others?" She blurted out. "I mean, I'm not saying that you should after what happened to you, but I was just curious."

"I honestly don't know. I've been alive ten thousand years now, but I still have no idea whether I can forgive or not. For a long time, I hated them. My friends still do, on my behalf. I want to forgive them. It's just hard to forget."

"I'm glad." Hestia said softly. "Percy, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I should have done something, I shouldn't've let them-"

I glanced at her sharply. Her face was turned away from me, so I carefully held her chin and turned her head towards me. Tears were streaming down her face. I carefully wiped them away. "Hestia, you did all you could. Besides, you did help me, remember? And anyway, I'm fine now. Chaos healed me." I gently pulled her into a hug and she cried. "I don't blame you, Hestia. It wasn't your fault."

After a while, she pulled away. "You should go. You have to look after your team."

I nodded. "Will you be all right?"

Hestia smiled at me. "I'll be fine. I just needed to get that off my chest. I didn't like seeing you hurt, I was afraid you might blame me."

"I've never blame you for that, Hestia. It wasn't your fault." I looked into Hestia's eyes and tried to convey my sincerity.

A light blush covered her cheeks. She nodded.

"I'll see you around, Hestia." I said, and flashed out.

 **Pairing will be Percy/Hestia. It's unusual, but that's why I chose it. They aren't just going to look at each other and fall in love, though. Those stories never make sense to me.**

 **Enjoy, Shib.**


	11. He Doesn't Hate You

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

After my chat with Hestia, I transported myself to Camp Half-Blood. I found Luke in the Dining Pavilion, eating dinner on the newly-made Chaos table. The other campers were talking in hushed tones, casting sidelong glances at my friends. What little chatter there was died down when I strode in. I didn't acknowledge the silence that followed me, just plopped myself down next to Epsilon.

"Anything interesting happen?" I asked, filling up my plate with pancakes. I remembered at the last second to make sure that it wasn't blue.

"Na. Campers are bit suspicious of us, but after the attack they just went back to normal activities. Where were you, by the way? All the gods got back ages ago."

"I was talking to a goddess." I replied shortly.

"Oh? Would that goddess be a certain hearth goddess, by any chance?" Jester asked teasingly.

"Yes. She and I were talking about me. She knows about my childhood." I gave Epsilon a look. I couldn't say that she knows who I am, just in case a god or goddess is listening. Epsilon's eyes widened. Across the table, Beauty giggled.

"Thysia likes someone." Beauty chanted under her breath.

"No, I don't. And anyway, she's a maiden goddess. Besides, I doubt she would return it." I protested.

"At least you are interested in someone else." Beauty said. "It only took you ten thousand years."

We all laughed at that. It felt good to let go. It had been too long since I laughed, a simple, innocent sound of pleasure. The campers looked at us oddly, but we didn't care. This was our home before it was theirs, after all.

"By the way, Epsilon, you'll be teaching compulsory swordsmanship lessons to the entire camp over the next week. The Olympians want to know if there is a traitor in camp."

"Sure." Epsilon sighed. "But I hope you're wrong about that."

"Me too." I turned towards Huntress and Angel. "You two will be teaching archery." They nodded. "War, you'll be showing them how to use a spear. Jester and Pranker, speed and knife-fighting. As for the rest of you, pick something. We need to make sure that the campers are prepared for what is to come. If the attack earlier was just a test, then they'll soon be giving us something more serious to deal with."

They nodded. "Sir yes sir."

I looked at my half-eaten food. "I'm not hungry any more. I'll see you in our cabin."

Omega looked at me confused. "What cabin?"

I smirked at them. "You'll see."

I walked out of the Dining Pavilion, heading towards the Big House. I found an empty patch of ground nearby and clapped my hands, focusing intently on the result I wanted.

The ground began to rumble and a pitch black cabin rose up out of the earth. Like the palace walls on planet Chaos, the black was dotted with stars and planets, steadily moving in a soothing pattern. The windows of the cabin were one-way glass, so people inside could see out but not the other way around. The big, heavy door had an old fashioned ring latch as a lock, but it was more than it appeared - if anyone outside of Chaos Army who had not been given specific permission to enter tried to open it, the consequences would be dire. Also potentially fatal.

The campers and gods that were nearby looked on in shock at my display of power. I smirked at them, greatly enjoying their discomfort.

I strode towards my cabin and opened the door, but before I entered I turned and looked at the half-bloods behind me.

"My cabin is protected. If you have not been given specific permission to enter, then the cabin will ... react ... badly to your presence. The last person who tried was disabled for life. I wouldn't risk it if I were you."

The campers cast wide-eyed looks of shock at each other as I finally disappeared to the peace of my cabin.

It was no bigger than the gods cabins on the outside, but on the inside it was considerably larger. The ground floor contained a lounge, complete with a TV, games consoles and games, board games and movies, a kitchen, a library, and a training room. The second floor contained all the boys bedrooms, and the third had the girls rooms. Each bedroom has an ensuite bathroom and is decorated and filled depending on the owner of the room.

Forge's room, for example, looked like a workshop. Beauty's room looks like a giant wardrobe, War's like an armoury, and Jester and Pranker's held all kinds of pranking supplies.

My room just looked like Montauk. I guess some things stick.

I tossed myself down on my bed, lying in a relaxed position and closing my eyes, before beginning the breathing exercises Chaos taught me.

I'm now the second most powerful being in the universe but due to the fact that Poseidon is my father and the nature of the sea, I still sometimes lose control of my temper, which can lead to me losing control of my powers. Considering that I have the power to obliterate fully half of the universe, Chaos decided that it would be a good idea to teach me ways to control my emotions. Since I have been and will be dealing with three thousand year old toddlers with astounding powers over the elements and won't die no matter how many times I try to kill them, I might as well try to shed as much stress as possible while I still have time.

I continued with my meditation long into the night, well after I'd heard my friends enter the cabin and head off to their respective rooms. Eventually I crossed the line between asleep and awake and I uneasily began to dream.

 _Despair clouded my mind as I lay helpless, tied up and at the mercy of the gods. They'd gone away for now, it was dinnertime after all, but I knew they'd be back soon. And when they did, my suffering would continue._

 _After the confrontation at my cabin, the gods had tied me up and announced my treachery to the whole camp. The campers were unwilling to believe it, but after the 'evidence' was presented most seemed to believe the gods. The ones who didn't take the gods at face value, who were mostly older campers, turned to the one who knew me best._

 _Annabeth._

 _Although Annabeth did not speak out against me, the campers took her silence as my guilt, assuming that she was simply too distraught to speak out against the one that she loved. I found that that action hurt me more than any other. Her cheating on me showed that she didn't want to be with me. Her staying silent at my very short and biased trial effectively sentenced me to death, all for what? Getting me out of the way for her new boyfriend? Surely she wouldn't have me suffer this just so that the way is clear for her to seek a new boyfriend._

 _I moved slightly in discomfort and hissed in pain as my wounds reopened. I tried to think of a way out of this, but gave up quickly. The gods had watched my quests since I was twelve, they knew my skills and wouldn't give me a chance to escape. Quite apart from that, I found myself wondering whether I wanted to. Mom and Paul were dead, and if I couldn't defend camp, what would I do? I didn't have a purpose any more. I bowed my head in defeat, and tears welled beneath my closed eyes. There wasn't any point in fighting it. I would die, and maybe it was for the best. Everyone seemed happier without me._

 _"Percy?"_

 _I ignored the voice. Maybe if I pretended not to hear it, it would go away._

 _"Percy, can you hear me?" I finally quit pretending and looked up._

 _"Chiron?"_

 _"Yes, m'boy. I would ask after your health, but ..." He gestured at me._

 _I rested my head on the floor and allowed my eyes to drift shut. "Yeah."_

 _I could hear Chiron shifting uncomfortably. "Percy ... I am sorry this happened to you. I know you didn't do this, but most of the Olympians, they won't listen."_

 _"I know. S'fine, Chiron. S'not your fault."_

 _"Yes, well. I brought you something." I felt Chiron move closer and I hissed slightly as I felt him drip something onto the open wound in my arm. Seconds later, the pain plaguing me faded. It wasn't gone, but it hurt less now._

 _"Thanks, Chiron." I opened my eyes and looked at him curiously. "What did you do?"_

 _He smiled sheepishly. "Hestia helped me to make it. Painkillers. She used her power to disguise it. Hopefully, no-one but Apollo should be able to see that it's there."_

 _"No-one but Apollo?"_

 _"He's one of the gods who said that you were innocent. Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite voted that you were framed. Hestia spoke up in you defence as well, and Hades made a special trip up from the underworld to tell Poseidon that he was being a fool, but neither of them have seats on the council, so their word meant little. Also, Clarisse is loudly denying you'd do such a thing, even if the other demigods don't, uh, share that view."_

 _"Huh. Stubborn Clarisse." Sleep tightened its hold on me now that discomfort wasn't keeping me conscious, and I forced out one last sentence before I fell asleep. "Tell them all thanks, from me, would you?"_

I woke up with a start. Sweat covered me and I was breathing hard. Shuddering, I pulled on a shirt, jeans and my hood and stepped outside. It was in the early hours of the morning. My bare feet on the floor sent another shiver through me. I walked out and made my way to the beach. I sat down on the sand and rested my head on my knees. My eyes drifted shut, and I listened to the sea. No matter what world I'm in, no sea there is quite like the one on earth.

I felt a divine presence appear near me, and I greeted him calmly. "Hello, Poseidon."

"Thysia." I felt him sit down next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

He has gotten younger again. This time even younger than when I was a demigod. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, and it startled me how much like him I would have looked, if I'd grown up. Despite that, his eyes were still marked with grief and sorrow.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "That's new." I commented.

He smiled sheepishly. "It's time for a change. And also ... this look is closer to Percy's age."

"Huh?" Confusion was undoubtedly written all over my face. "Why?"

He looked away. "Uh ... I ... guess that ... well, I figured if Percy decided to come back, he probably wouldn't ... want me to be his father anymore. After I disowned him. But I thought that even if Percy didn't want me to be his parent anymore, he might let me be his friend. Or at least not hate me."

I looked at him, then sighed and looked away. "He doesn't hate you."

"Anyway, couldn't sleep?" Poseidon changed the subject.

"Nope." I answered shortly.

"Nightmares?"

I hesitated before replying. "Sometimes."

"Can I ask you something?" Poseidon fidgeted. It really was freaky how similar we could be.

"You just did." I smiled.

Poseidon huffed out a laugh. "Back in the council meeting, when you first arrived and I was still fading, you said something to the council when Dionysus asked you why you thought you could help me."

My shoulders hunched forward defensively as I remembered. "Yes."

"You said that people you loved had died horribly painful deaths because of you before. If you don't mind me asking ... what did you mean?"

"I was married." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Poseidon said solemnly.

I could have left it there, but I found that I wanted to talk, to my surprise. I never really talked about it with any of my friends except Silena, and even then I couldn't share everything. They didn't understand. They wanted to help, but none of them had been through what I had. Poseidon would understand, though.

"I ..." I halted. "We had children. Three of them. Two boys, twins, and a girl."

Poseidon just looked at me, pain in his eyes. I could see that he knew where this was going.

"There was a war. A bad one. The enemy was in possession of a weapon that could kill immortals. Almost half of Chaos Army was needed to end it. My daughter was left in one of the safe outposts, my wife on Chaos Planet and the twins were commanders of the own sectors. My elite team had to go on a mission. The outpost was attacked." I took a deep breath. "None survived."

The sea around us had stilled, reflecting the emptiness I felt. A sharp breeze swirled around us. I took a breath and continued with my tale.

"My wife left after that. She chose a mortal life and settled on a peaceful planet. She died a while ago."

"I am sorry." Poseidon repeated.

I smiled faintly. "I know." And I did. I could feel the sincerity rolling off of him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Poseidon said.

"What happened to Annabeth after Percy died? She isn't in camp."

Poseidon winced. "After the child Annabeth was carrying was born, it became obvious that she wasn't Percy's. All of us were angry with ourselves for being tricked, and once we knew that Annabeth had cheated on Percy, a lot of that anger fell on her. As a result she fell into depression. By the time her daughter was two years old Annabeth was depressed and close to suicidal."

I listened quietly, unsure of how I felt about Annabeth's pain.

"Her mother intervened. It is possible for Athena to bless her children with thought children made between the thought of her child and that of another person, even if they are dead. Despite the fact that Percy is gone, Athena was able to use a bit of his thought and Annabeth's to give Annabeth a second daughter."

I sat there gobsmacked. "Percy's a father?" I blurted out. It came out louder than I meant it to.

Poseidon chuckled. "Yes. That was one of the things that we were going to tell Percy, if we ever found him." He fell silent.

My head was reeling. I had another daughter. A sudden fear gripped my heart as I realized that being my daughter put her in danger. I really hope that she doesn't die. Losing another child might destroy me. I am far too loyal for my own good.

"So they are 5 years old and 3 years old?" I asked him.

"Yes. The eldest is called Charlotte, Percy's daughter is named Sally. They both live with Percy's mom, since they are too young for camp. Charlotte is very protective of Sally, the two are practically inseparable."

"They live with Percy's mom?" My voice was quiet. "I thought that she and her husband died."

"Yes, well." Poseidon shifted awkwardly, looking oddly like a five year old who's done something wrong. "We'd already abolished the ancient laws regarding our children. We decided to make an exception for Sally and Paul as well. We brought them back to life. Hecate made the mortals forget that they had died, and Hermes thought up a cover story for the couples absence. Apollo visits them once a week - therapy for their death. Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Hestia and Aphrodite are the only immortals either of them talk to any more. I told them what we did to Percy. It didn't go well for me."

"I would imagine not, from what I have seen of Sally Jackson." I imagined her reaction to Poseidon's news, and winced. I'm surprised she didn't try to stab him where the sun don't shine if he told her all that had happened to me.

"She won't talk to any of the older campers, either. She'll help them if they are in danger, but she won't make any of them welcome. She refuses to send either of the children to camp. The only other people that Sally will talk to in the mythological world are the younger campers and Chiron." He sounded depressed and sad. I kinda felt sorry for him, though I also felt that he'd gotten off lucky. If she'd been any less upset and any more angry over my death, she probably would have declared war on Olympus, and from the sounds of things, Hades and the others would have joined her.

"And Annabeth? What happened to her?"

Poseidon sighed heavily. "Monster attack. Sally had just been born. She took baby Sally to see Sally. Went out briefly to fetch coffee, and never came back. Empousa. Some chick in a cheerleading outfit called Kelli. Percy and Annabeth defeated her in Tartarus."

"Do you know who Charlotte's father is?" I asked quietly.

"A mortal boy in San Francisco, according to Annabeth. No one Percy was close to."

"In the council meeting," I began. "When Dionysus asked what I'd said to you to make you fight, you looked afraid. Why?"

"Because ... I've spent the last few years hoping that Percy would come back, that we would find out what happened. I was afraid that I'd heard what I wanted to hear, or that you didn't mean it and telling me that was just a cruel joke, because I don't deserve to know what happened to Percy."

"I wouldn't do that." I said quietly. "I've lost a child, and my wife did an excellent job of convincing me that it was my fault. You punish yourself enough, you don't need me to add to it."

The conversation ended there, and we sat in silence for a while until I felt my eyelids stat to droop. I stood up with a yawn, bade Poseidon goodbye and returned to Chaos cabin as dawn was brightening the sky. I fell into bed and a brief, dreamless sleep.

 **So, I'm really mean. Percy is going to have two possible relationships. Hestia and a mystery guy. The guy hasn't been paired with Percy I any of the fics I've read and isn't even in canon. You can guess who he will be paired with, if anyone gets it right I'll mention them when I next update. You can also let me know who you would rather end up with Percy. I won't promise anything though, it depends on how well my portrayal of the new male character goes.**

 **Till next time, Shib. :)**


	12. Charade

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"I woke up after breakfast and made my way into the arena. Epsilon and War was there, teaching some campers how to fight. I conjured a piece of toast and munched on it as I watched them. Because of Luke's treachery, it took Clarisse a long time to trust him and even now I wasn't sure she actually liked him. Silena had been hinting that what they were doing was more like flirting, though, and when I looked back on it they kinda were. I smirked evilly. Time to open the betting pool on how long it would take for them to get together. Serve him right, the bastard.

The gods were still at camp. It surprised me, even though they did say that they spent a lot of time here now. I guess I was a little set in my ways thinking that the gods were arrogant useless assholes after ten thousand years of believing it. Oh well.

The horn for an attack blew, and I quickly made my way up to the enemy. Kronos and an army of monsters were on the other side of a barrier. The Olympians faced Kronos. Even Hestia looked fierce and disapproving. We took our place next to them and I glared at the Lord of Time for good measure.

"Why are you here, Father?" Zeus said. There was no animosity in his tone, only weariness.

"To destroy your precious camp, of course. Why else? Especially as it seems to have become something of a second home to you since you destroyed your own hero." He grinned cruelly. "Tell me, what does it feel like to have secured your own downfall?"

"No more games, Father. What are you talking about?" Hades demanded.

"There is a prophecy. The only one who can kill me is Percy Jackson, and he's gone! There is no way you can defeat me!"

The Olympians seemed to waver uncertainly. Poseidon almost collapsed into himself, Zeus looked ashamed and hopeless, Athena looked sorrowful. Hestia subtly looked at me and I nodded a little.

Meanwhile, after a beat of silence, the elite team burst out laughing. I didn't, but I was sure that my power was radiating amusement. Kronos's face slowly went purple in rage, and the Olympians looked at us with a mixture of hurt or pure confusion, as if we'd finally lost it.

Most of the elite team were rolling on the floor by now. Epsilon, Jester, Omega and Pranker were barely finding the time to breathe amid gales of laughter. Forge was chuckling deep and loud and Beauty was giggling. War and Huntress were howling with laughter, gasping out words that had something to do with male stupidity when they had the breath. Angel was leaning against me choking out words when she could. "Sorry ... that's just too ... funny! Percy ... " She wheezed out between laughter.

"Why are you laughing!" Kronos screamed. It only made them laugh harder.

"Alright, enough, you lot. Have some dignity." I said, amusement practically dripping from my words. Slowly they pulled themselves together, though a stray giggle broke through now and then.

"Sorry about that." I apologised sarcastically. "Just the thought of you only being able to die by Percy Jackson's hand."

"And why is that so ridiculous?" Kronos demanded. "It's not as if he's here right now." Most of the team started snickering again at that, and this time I joined them. I saw Hestia hide a smile in the corner of my eye.

"Did you ever wonder where Percy went? Because he's not gone, and I could call him back in an instant if I chose." Perhaps I had stayed away too long. I was really enjoying this.

Kronos paled considerably but didn't allow the not-so-subtle threat stop him from putting his foot in his mouth. "So? After what his emfamily/em did to him, I'd be surprised if he lifted a finger to help them." He sneered. Poseidon flinched. "It's a shame, really, because if he hadn't vanished I'd have offered him a position at my side as Atlas's replacement. I bet he would have accepted too, it isn't like you gave him much reason to be loyal to you."

The Olympians - and all of the campers who were listening - collectively flinched at that. Anger and contempt for Kronos rose in me and I let it show, let him feel my displeasure through the power that surrounded me.

"He would do no such thing." I spoke slowly and deliberately, knowing that to Kronos, every syllable sounded like a clap of doom. "Even in his betrayal and pain, he would not have done that. He may not have any love for the Olympians, but neither does he hate them. I do not appreciate your lies, Kronos son of Ouranos."

Kronos gulped and stepped back, and I reigned in my emotion. "But don't take it from me. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I looked up and MMed Chaos. Activate puppet. I told him. emYes sir./em He joked. I felt the air around me change and I knew when an image of myself in full gear was superimposed over, well, myself in full gear. I quietly teleported myself to Chaos Planet and tossed my gear off, flashing myself into a T-shirt and jeans and pulling my powers in and hiding them so it would seem like I was an immortal son of Poseidon, before portaling back to earth in a burst of fire and lightning, next to the image of myself. Drama queen. Dad grumbled in my head. I take after the best. I joked back.

"Lo, Thysia." I spoke to the image of me. "You decided to rip me away from my holiday for a reason?"

Chaos animated the image of me, speaking through it and pretending to be me. "Sorry, but your old enemy the Lord of Time can apparently only be killed by you."

I looked around and pretended to be surprised. My face went carefully blank when I looked at the Olympians, all of whom were looking at me with a mixture of awe and hope. Kronos was eyeing me with fear and the Elite team was watching me with pride. They knew that it wasn't easy for me to do this.

"Yo, guys." I said. "I'm back."

 **So, another chapter.**

 **Till next time, Shib**


End file.
